


Hershey's Kisses

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellana always comes to Josephine's office with a question and a chocolate, Leliana suggests there's something to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hershey's Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Kisses da Hershey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807517) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Challenge #024 "kiss".

Josephine heard Ellana's footsteps before she saw her coming through the door. She was quiet, but it was hard not to notice someone hesitating and giving several steps back and forth before deciding to come in, specially if that someone had repeated the same ritual every morning for the entire semester. Josephine thought back at what Leliana had said, about how Ellana was obviously hitting on her, albeit in a discreet fashion, but pushed this thoughts back, sure that her colleague was just reading too much into the situation.

“Josephine, are you busy?” Ellana asked from the door.

“No, you can come right in. What can I do to help you today?” she asked indicating the chair in front of her desk.

Ellana sat, looking around slightly nervous, as she always did. “I was wondering if you could tell me if the library has a copy of the Tevinter Penal Code? I have to write a comparative study for Professor Vivienne's class on the judicial treatment of magic.”

That was an odd question to ask, because Josephine worked in the HRS of the University of Skyhold, and the library had their own, separate employees, but she was used to Ellana coming in with increasingly strange question. “I can check the library’s site for you, but could do this from your computer. You can even use the site to reserve a book you want, if it’s checked out. Although I’m sure we have many copies of all the major Tevinter law codes.”

Ellana lost all color. “I’m bothering you! I’m so sorry, this won’t happen again!” She tried to get up too fast and dropped her books, having to delay her escape by picking them up.

“No, I’m happy to help! I’m just letting you know that you don’t have to come here to resolve this kind of problem,” Josephine rushed to say.

Ellana calmed down a little when she heard that, and took the time to gather her things with greater care. “Right, thank you for your help. I brought you some chocolate as a way to say thanks.” She placed a single Hershey's kiss on Josephine's desk, as she did every time she came in with a question.

With the corner of her eye, Josephine saw some movement, and when she turned, Leliana was at the window of her office, holding a sheet of paper where she had written _Talk to her_. Josephine again thought of what Leliana had told her earlier, ‘ _She comes here every single working day to ask things a Google search could tell her, and every time she leaves you with a kiss, can you really not see she’s flirting with you?_ ’. At the time, Josephine haven’t thought anything of it, just imagined Ellana was being friendly and that the name of the candy was a coincidence, but Leliana's instincts were never wrong.

“Wait!” she asked while getting up.

Ellana turned back at her and smiled. “Yes?”

“My colleague Leliana seems to think the reason you are coming here and giving me chocolates is because you are flirting with me.”

Ellana blushed violently. “No! Of course not! I would never… I mean, not that there’s anything wrong with you… I just don’t… I’m not… You are obviously a very attractive… I mean, not that I’ve noticed… Or rather, I have, but not in a… I’m not flirting… Unless you want to? Do you want to?”

Josephine giggled. “My office ours end at five, do you want to go for some coffee?”

“Really? I never thought this kisses thing would work. I mean, yes, I do.”


End file.
